Francoise De Las Nieves Y Los 7 Cyborg
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Un Fanfic de Cuentos de Hadas sobre Cyborg 009, basado en la versión original de este clásico.


****

****

**Francoise De Las Nieves Y Los 7 Cyborg**

****

****

Había una vez una Diosa griega muy buena a la que todos sus súbditos querían mucho puesto que no era tan obstinada como su temible esposo y pese a ser muy hermosa y joven, Artemisa creía que en su vida faltaba aún la dicha de tener un hijo para ser completamente feliz, porque aunque Brahma era un buen compañero en las ausencias tan prolongadas de su esposo desde luego no era lo mismo.  
  
Un día mientras disparaba flechas en contra de los pueblerinos recordó su boda con Apolo, su valiente, problemático, ególatra pero eso si querendón hermanastro cuando accidentalmente se pinchó un dedo con la punta de la flecha. La sangre brotó en su yema asombrándola por que hasta donde sabía sólo los humanos sangraban. Entonces la Diosa vio esto maravillada y pensó:  
  
"El color de mi sangre me ha recordado el cabello de mi esposo ¡Cómo quisiera tener una hija con los labios rojos como la cabellera de Apolo, la piel blanca como la nieve que veo cubre a este pueblo y los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas de mi anillo de bodas!"  
  
Y así es que sus palabras fueron oídas y unos meses después nació Francoise De Las Nieves. Su piel y sus labios eran tal y como su madre los había imaginado, al igual que sus ojos y aunque nació con el cabello dorado como el sol y no azabache como lo tenía la Diosa Artemisa, igual y la amo con todas sus fuerzas poniéndole ese nombre por lo mucho que le había gustado su luna de miel en París.  
  
La pequeña Francoise De Las Nieves había nacido con el gran don del presentimiento y la intuición, encantando con ello al mismo Apolo. Pero como ocurre a veces la dicha no duró eternamente, porque siendo muy pequeña aún Francoise De Las Nieves su madre enfermó gravemente y murió. La tristeza de esto, ocasiono que el pequeño centauro Brahma, muriera de depresión a pocos días del velorio.  
  
Tiempo después Apolo volvió a casarse con otra Diosa muy pero muy hermosa llamada Hera, aunque no tanto como la fallecida Artemisa y si bastante mayor y extraña. Lo que nadie sabía era que esta mujer quien siempre se engalanaba con largos y ajustados vestidos negros era también una hechicera malvada que guardaba en su habitación un espejo mágico que consultaba todos los días diciendo:  
  
"Fantasma Negro que cuelgas de mi pared, dime ya quién es la más hermosa mujer"  
  
A lo que el horrible reflejo de calavera negra que habitaba en el espejo contestaba hastiado:  
  
"Señora, es usted".  
  
Y así los años fueron pasando y Francoise De Las Nieves continuó creciendo. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el salón de ballet del templo que su padre le había mandado a hacer a su medida, poco antes de marcharse a descontaminar el mundo incendiando varios reinos para asegurarse de exterminar a los violentos seres humanos. O sea que Apolo nunca volvió a su reino.  
  
Pero un mal día, en que la Diosa Hera dijo:  
  
"Fantasma Negro que cuelgas de mi pared, dime ya quién es la más hermosa mujer"  
  
Y esta vez el espejo conteniéndose la risa contestó:  
  
"Francoise De Las Nieves, lo es"  
  
Roja de la ira como una granada la bruja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tan poca atención le prestaba a su hijastra que no se dio cuenta nunca de que se había transformado en una hermosísima jovencita. Furiosa llamó a uno de sus secuaces y le dijo:  
  
"Gilmore llévate a la hija de Apolo contigo y cuando se hayan adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque mátala y tráeme su corazón como prueba"  
  
Apesadumbrado el lacayo prometió obedecer, porque temía a la Diosa Hera, pero cuando estuvo a solas con Francoise De Las Nieves no se atrevió a hacerle daño y le dijo:  
  
"Huye, y no vuelvas más al templo de la malvada Diosa Hera porque te matará."  
  
Francoise De Las Nieves asustada hecho a correr y se perdió en el bosque. Entonces, Gilmore mató un ciervo para sacarle el corazón y presentárselo a la Diosa. Sin sospechar el engaño, la Diosa Hera aceptó jubilosa el corazón y esa noche pudo dormir satisfecha.  
  
Mientras tanto, la pobre Francoise De Las Nieves vagó largo tiempo en el bosque sin encontrar la salida. Entonces, pensó en utilizar su don de nacimiento y con ayuda de esto logro encontrar una cabaña con las luces encendidas. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, entonces decidió entrar con mucha cautela. Adentro todo era de curiosas proporciones.  
  
En la cocina había seis sillas de diferentes tamaños junto con una periquera y sobre la mesa encontró un biberón y seis tazones chinos con comida.  
  
"Mmm ¡Qué hambre tengo!-pensó Francoise De Las Nieves -Quizás si pruebo un poco de cada plato no se disgusten conmigo"  
  
Y eso hizo. A cada plato le extrajo un taco al pastor y al biberón por encontrarse hirviendo ni siquiera lo toco.  
  
Después de comer y también debido a la huida, Francoise De Las Nieves se sintió muy cansada y decidió buscar un lugar para dormir un poco. En el dormitorio encontró siete camas.  
  
Se recostó en la primera pero el colchón era muy duro y la cama era enorme por lo que se sentía una miniatura encima de ella ya que incluso pudo darse el privilegio de hacer angelitos moviendo sus brazos y piernas en medio del colchón dejando la cama bastante estropeada, en otra el colchón era demasiado blando y la sábana tenía extraños bordados africanos por lo que no se sintió a gusto ya que sentía que la cama la devoraría en cuanto se durmiera, la tercera tenía muchos guiones de teatro encima provocándole fatiga el simple hecho de pensar en tener que acarrear toda la colección completa de volúmenes de Shakespeare, la cuarta cama tenía sábanas grises y aunque se hallaba muy ordenada decidió ignorarla pensando que sería de una persona muy fría y gruñona, la quinta era muy corta y tenía un profundo olor a ajos, perejil y cebollas por lo que desde luego no se dormiría ahí para despertarse oliendo a teriyaki, la sexta tenía el colchón muy delgado pero estaba llena de envoltura de papitas medio llenas, sobrantes de pizza con moho y latas de refrescos vacías pero la séptima ¡La séptima era una simple cuna! De todas formas se sentó sobre ella para jugar con un trencito de madera que tenía. Así que quedándose aburrida luego y que sin más remedio opto por dormir en la cama de las sábanas sin vida y de gélido aspecto.  
  
Tan dormida se quedó Francoise De Las Nieves que no se dio cuenta de que los dueños de cabaña regresaban al hogar. Siete Cyborg del bosque, seres fantásticos ataviados con peculiares trajes rojos, botas negras y bufandas amarillas, todos trabajadores de un restaurante de comida china se reunían ahora alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para disfrutar de la cena que habían dejado servida. Pero...  
  
"¡Qué vergüenza!- dijo uno de los Cyborg que tenía los cabellos plateados- Alguien ha comido de mi plato"  
  
"A mí no me mires- dijo el segundo que tenía una gran nariz y la cabellera de punta color rojiza -De mi plato también han comido".  
  
"Y del mío"."Y del mío". Repitieron todos.  
  
"¡Han entrado ladrones!"-concluyeron enojados y desenfundaron sus pistolas para inspeccionar la cabaña y tratar de hallar al culpable que había de mandarlos a dormir sin haber cenado.  
  
Y con la panza un poco más vacía que de costumbre fueron a investigar su enorme dormitorio.  
  
Entonces, al entrar al cuarto el más alto y grande de los Cyborg vociferó:  
  
"Alguien ha dormido en mi cama y dejo las sábanas revueltas"  
  
"A mí no me mires- dijo el segundo quien tenía la cabeza rapada- Alguien ha dormido en la mía también y volteo mis hermosas máscaras que traje de Kenya"  
  
"Y en la mía". "Y en la mía"- repitieron todos menos el último que dijo exaltado:  
  
"¡Y ALGUIEN DUERME EN MI CAMA!".  
  
Todos corrieron alrededor de Francoise De Las Nieves haciendo tanto ruido y escándalo que la joven se despertó sobresaltada.  
  
"¡Es una jovencita! Debe tratarse de una de mis admiradoras que no pudo esperar hasta la puesta en escena de mi próxima obra- dijo uno de los Cyborg que era calvo ajustándose las ropas para verse mejor.  
  
"Deja de soñar y bájate de tu nube ¿Qué no ves que es una ladrona de comida? Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas"- replico el más bajo de los implicados, un Cyborg regordete con nariz de pelota y cabello negro pegado a la cabeza.  
  
"¡¿No sabes que es mala educación entrar a la casa de otra gente sin permiso y más aún, comerse su comida y dormir en su cama?!"- pregunta indignado el Cyborg de la cabellera plateada y ojos azules.  
  
"Oh, verdaderamente lo siento mucho- dijo Francoise De Las Nieves con cara de pesar y ganas de causar lástima- Pero es que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir"  
  
"Para eso están las posadas u hoteles de paso"- menciona enfadado el Cyborg de la enorme nariz por haber notado que Francoise De Las Nieves revolvió su tiradero.  
  
Entonces Francoise De Las Nieves contó a los Cyborg su triste historia. Provocando sollozos y lamentos en la mayoría de los Cyborg que hallándose conmovidos invitaron a la joven a que se quedara a vivir con ellos  
  
"Por favor quédate a vivir con nosotros y aunque aquí todos somos hombres, te prometo que respetaremos tu espacio- dijo el Cyborg de estatura baja y gordito- Además necesitamos que alguien cuide de tiempo completo a Ivan"  
  
"Muchas gracias, prometo que les ayudaré convirtiéndome en su ama de llaves para justificar mi estancia en su cabaña"- dijo aliviada Francoise De Las Nieves abandonando la cama en donde dormía, dejando a la vista su hermoso vestido rosa con blancos encajes.  
  
"Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo en que se quede con nosotros, las mujeres no significan más que problemas y estaremos mejor sin ella"- dijo sin el menor pudor el Cyborg de ojos azules con expresión molesta recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.  
  
"Es cierto, quien sabe sin con el tiempo convierte a esta varonil cabaña en un Spa lleno de flores, nada más miren lo que le hizo a mi cama" dijo el Cyborg de cabello rojo apuntando a su colchón.  
  
"Solamente recogió tus porquerías, que bastante falta le hacían al cesto de la basura- contesto el Cyborg de enorme estatura- Esta decidido se queda"  
  
Así que los Cyborg que se encontraban de acuerdo comenzaron presentarse cada uno ante Francoise De Las Nieves con una gran educación después de todo, ella se trataba de la hija de los Dioses Griegos.  
  
"Mi nombre en Chang y soy el cocinero oficial de esta casa y del restaurante La Sartén Mágica de Chang en donde todos trabajamos y soy capaz de arrojar fuego por mi boca"- dijo el Cyborg regordete haciendo una gran reverencia para Francoise De Las Nieves.  
  
"El mío es Pyunma soy un hábil nadador y es un gusto conocerte. Espero que con el tiempo te adaptes a la vida en este lugar- dijo el Cyborg de la cabeza rapada y labios gruesos que estrechaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé- Y este es Ivan puede hablar sin mover los labios además de mover cosas con su mente; duerme mucho así que tendrás que levantarlo para darle su biberón ¿No quieres cargarlo de una vez?"  
  
"Yo soy Gerónimo Junior, pero todos me dicen G, como siempre he sido una persona muy fuerte yo mismo levante esta cabaña con mis brazos"- dijo amablemente el enorme Cyborg que casi tocaba el techo con la cabeza.  
  
"Aunque yo no necesite presentación, lo haré yo soy el magnifico, el genial, el inigualable Great Britain, aplausos por favor"- dijo el vanidoso Cyborg que era calvo esperando una gran ovación que nunca llegó.  
  
"Por lo visto ¿Qué más da? Mi nombre es Jet y no soy hábil en muchas cosas pero soy capaz de volar y además soy muy rápido"- dijo con gran pedantería el Cyborg de la enorme nariz.  
  
A Francoise De Las Nieves todos les habían parecidos muy simpáticos, a excepción de un Cyborg que aún se notaba indispuesto a que ella viviera con ellos.  
  
"¿Y tu quien eres? Me interesa conocer el nombre de todos, por favor ¿Podrías decirme el tuyo?"- menciona Francoise De Las Nieves acercándose con Ivan entre los brazos al Cyborg que estaba recargado en la pared.  
  
"Me llamo Albert y por tu bienestar no cometas errores que amenacen tu estancia en este lugar"- dijo el Cyborg de cabellera plateada para luego alejarse de la presencia de todos.  
  
Francoise De Las Nieves se quedo sorprendida por el mal genio de ese Cyborg.  
  
"Descuida, no esta tan enojado por que te quedes aquí sino por que te comiste parte de su comida. Albert es un hábil cazador de seguro fue a cazar algo para que todos cenemos- dijo Chang caminando rumbo a la cocina- Yo preparare una deliciosa ensalada por mientras ¿Te gustaría ayudarme Francoise De Las Nieves?"  
  
"Encantada"- respondió Francoise De Las Nieves al mismo tiempo que arrullaba al pequeño Ivan.  
  
Así los Cyborg salían todas las mañanas a trabajar al restaurante y Francoise De Las Nieves se quedaba en la cabaña, ayudando con los quehaceres domésticos, haciendo de niñera para Ivan quien se quedaba a su cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo y preparando la comida para cuando sus seis anfitriones estuviesen de vuelta.  
  
Muchos días de vida apacible transcurrieron así en el bosque, hasta que un día, lejos de allí, la madrastra decidió consultar de nuevo su espejo:  
  
"Fantasma negro que cuelgas de mi pared, dime ya quién es la más hermosa mujer"  
  
"Francoise De Las Nieves, que vive con los Siete Cyborg, lo es"-contestó el espejo mirándose las uñas.  
  
Esta vez la Diosa Hera se puso aún más furiosa que antes. Sabiéndose engañada por su secuaz, ordenó que hicieran arrestar a Gilmore, y decidió ella misma ocuparse de Francoise De Las Nieves.  
  
Se disfrazó como una anciana y se acercó a la cabaña de los Cyborg cuando éstos no estaban, gritando:  
  
"¡Cintos, vendo hermosos cintos!".  
  
Francoise De Las Nieves vio que realmente eran muy hermosos y enojada por que nunca le regalaban nada los siete Cyborg le dijo a la anciana:  
  
"Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero".  
  
A lo que la bruja contestó:  
  
"Es una lástima, a una niña tan bonita como tu se le verían muy bien, tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado ¿Practicaste alguna vez ballet?"  
  
A lo que Francoise De Las Nieves contesto muy feliz:  
  
"Si, de niña pero ahora ya no lo hago, estoy muy ocupada limpiando el desorden de los siete Cyborg".  
  
"Pobre te esclavizan ¿Por qué no te pruebas uno? Anda te lo obsequiare"  
  
Y cómo la vanidad pudo más, Francoise De Las Nieves colocó uno alrededor de su cintura sin saber que estaba hechizado. Tan pronto lo hubo ajustado, el cinto comenzó a apretar y a apretar cada vez más hasta que sacó todo el aire de la niña y ésta cayó al suelo. Satisfecha, la Diosa Hera regresó a su templo dejando a Francoise De Las Nieves en el piso para que la encontraran muerta los Cyborg.  
  
Pero los seis Cyborg volvieron más temprano que de costumbre a la cabaña puesto que el secretario de salubridad, había ido a clausurar por tres días el restaurante a causa de una multa por el deplorable estado del baño de los caballeros.  
  
"¿Yo como iba a saber que hoy irían a inspeccionar los baños?- replico el Cyborg Jet enfadado por las acusaciones del Cyborg Chang de que era un holgazán- Yo aseo los sanitarios cada jueves y apenas es lunes, es culpa de los clientes que no saben mantener las cosas limpias"  
  
Más al acercarse cada vez más a su cabaña desde lo lejos pudieron distinguir a Francoise De Las Nieves tirada sobre el césped con las ardillas de Happy Tree Friends preocupadas tratando de revivirla.  
  
"¡Largo bichos de mal agüero!- grito el Cyborg Albert un segundo antes de dispararles, despedazándolas con varios tiros.  
  
"No puede ser Francoise De Las Nieves esta muerta"- dijo el Cyborg Chang tratando de encontrar el pulso Francoise De Las Nieves tocando su cuello en tanto lloraba pequeñas cascadas de sus ojos- ¡Malditas ardillas! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!"  
  
"Francoise De Las Nieves no ha muerto, su pulso es débil pero continua con vida, algo debe estar obstruyendo su respiración- dijo sabiamente el Cyborg G- Debemos encontrar la causa cuanto antes o la perderemos"  
  
De una forma u otra, la gracia, habilidades y belleza de Francoise De Las Nieves habían cautivado de algún modo la buena voluntad de los seis Cyborg, quienes querían verla otra vez fregando los pisos, cuidando de Ivan, lavando la ropa para luego plancharla y demás cosas que sólo Francoise De Las Nieves podía hacer como nadie.  
  
"Si ella no usa collares, quizás sea el vestido lo que impide que respire- dijo el Cyborg Great Britain con una disimulada sonrisa de encanto- Tendremos que despojarla de su ropa"  
  
"Estas loco, busquemos otra causa- dijo el Cyborg Albert cuando de repente a su mente vino como relámpago una idea- Yo nunca he visto a Francoise De Las Nieves usando un cinto, esa podría ser la causa, Pyunma quítaselo"  
  
"¡¿Yo?! En mi vida me he acercado tanto a una mujer que no sea mi madre, que alguien se ofrezca"- dijo el Cyborg Pyunma sonrojado.  
  
Mientras se decidían Francoise De Las Nieves comenzaba a cambiar de color de azul a morado.  
  
"Hazlo tu Albert, te tiene más respeto a ti que cualquiera que podría ofrecerse, así que si despierta mientras estas quitándole el cinto no te abofeteara como le sucedería a Great Britain o a mi"- dijo el Cyborg Jet llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.  
  
"Esta bien, yo lo har"-dijo el Cyborg Albert que sin más remedio, ágilmente le retiro con delicadeza el cinto.  
  
Muy lejos de cabaña, cuando la Diosa Hera supo por el espejo que la niña seguía con vida decidió intentarlo de nuevo, y al otro día, usando otro disfraz, se acercó de nuevo a la cabaña del bosque diciendo:  
  
"Peines, vendo hermosos peines de carey"  
  
"Realmente son muy hermosos"-dijo Francoise De Las Nieves, olvidando prestar atención por haber sido envuelta de nuevo por su propia vanidad.  
  
"Déjame que te peine, tienes un precioso cabello dorado"-dijo la Diosa Hera.  
  
"Gracias- respondió Francoise De Las Nieves y cuando iba a decir más- ¡Ay!...  
  
Aprovechando la distracción de la joven, la malvada Diosa Hera le clavó el peine provocándole la muerte. Nuevamente volvió a desaparecer, pero cuando llegaron los Cyborg, encontraron la misma situación que hacía dos días.  
  
"¿Ahora si estará muerta?- pregunta el Cyborg Jet buscando una rama para poder picar a Francoise De Las Nieves y cerciorarse.  
  
"Es una atolondrada, no se sabe medir ¿Cuándo será el día en que entienda que no debe salir de la cabaña sola o atender a los vendedores ambulantes que van de puerta en puerta?- dijo el Cyborg Albert cansado de pasársela siempre regañando a Francoise De Las Nieves por esa razón.  
  
"No lo sé, pero Francoise De Las Nieves dijo que hoy prepararía spaghetti verde para cenar y no te ofendas Chang pero le queda realmente delicioso, así que tenemos que revivirla a como de lugar"- dijo el Cyborg Pyunma saboreándose la cena que Francoise De Las Nieves le había prometido.  
  
"Mis antiguos ancestros contaban que en tiempos de antaño las personas solían asesinar clavando utensilios como agujas o dardos a sus víctimas para que no pudieran hallar tan fácilmente la causa de su muerte, dándoles tiempo de huir"- dijo el Cyborg G. con gran solemnidad.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso G.? ¿Qué alguien aguijoneo a Francoise De Las Nieves?- pregunta el Cyborg Great Britain con gran incredulidad- ¿Tu ves a caso algún dardo en el cuerpo de Francoise De Las Nieves?"  
  
"No lo hay, pero a Francoise De Las Nieves nunca le hemos obsequiado ni siquiera un peine y mucho menos de carey, son carísimos- dijo el Cyborg Pyunma retirando el objeto de la espesa cabellera de Francoise De Las Nieves para enseñárselo a todos- ¿Cómo pudo haberlo obtenido, si no le pagamos un salario?"  
  
Entonces Francoise De Las Nieves volvió a abrir los ojos y todos se alegraron mucho.  
  
Bueno, casi todos, porque la Diosa Hera no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, y esta vez urdió un plan que ya no podría fallar. Al día siguiente, disfrazada como vendedora de manzanas, se acercó a Francoise De Las Nieves y le dijo:  
  
"Manzanas, vendo manzanas"  
  
Pero esta vez la joven le dijo:  
  
"Lo siento, pero prometí no aceptar cosas de extraños, Cyborg Albert me dijo que me echaría con sus propias manos si volvía hacerlo".  
  
"Una muy astuta decisión-dijo la Diosa Hera-Pero ¿Qué daño podría hacerte una simple manzana? Mira que hermosas son y tu estas tan delgada y pálida. Toma, prueba ésta te hará sentir mejor"- ofreció la Diosa Hera a Francoise De Las Nieves extendiendo una tentadora fruta roja.  
  
"Realmente se ve apetitosa y aquí no me alimenta tan bien que digamos. Probaré solo un bocado"-dijo Francoise De Las Nieves, y llevando la manzana a su boca la mordió.  
  
Más le hubiera valido hacer caso a sus amigos, porque la manzana estaba envenenada y esta vez, cuando los Cyborg volvieron a casa, no fueron capaces de reanimar a Francoise De Las Nieves.  
  
"Ven como yo tenía razón, nunca antes hemos trabajado tanto en volver a la vida a alguien como lo hemos hecho con Francoise De Las Nieves, las mujeres solo atraen más problemas"- dijo el Cyborg Albert cargando el cuerpo de Francoise De Las Nieves para quitarlo del sol.  
  
"En cuanto termine de hacer el hoyo, Albert tráemela no tardara en descomponerse"- dijo el Cyborg Jet cavando rápidamente una tumba.  
  
"Ustedes dos están muy equivocados si creen que vamos a permitir que a la dulce Francoise De Las Nieves se la coman los gusanos"- dijo el Cyborg Great Britain con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Le doy la razón al pelón. Todos nosotros construiremos un caja de cristal y en el claro más bonito del bosque la velaremos"- dijo el Cyborg Chang mientras inundaba todo a su alrededor.  
  
Un largo suspiro de Cybog Albert y un gemido prolongado de Cyborg Jet se dejaron escuchar, repitiendo al unísono:  
  
"Más trabajo todavía"  
  
Tristes, construyeron para ella una caja de cristal, y la velaron durante días.  
  
La Diosa Hera esta vez sí había logrado su cometido. Al volver al templo, corrió a su cuarto y dijo:  
  
"Fantasma Negro que cuelgas de mi pared, dime ya quién es la más hermosa mujer"  
  
"Usted es..."-dijo bostezando el espejo, y la reina bailó chachachá de felicidad.  
  
Todo mal hubiese terminado si justo en aquel lugar donde las lágrimas de los Cyborg rodeaban a Francoise De Las Nieves, no hubiese pasado el príncipe del reino vecino con sus lacayos. Un joven alto y gallardo de espesa cabellera castaña y profundos ojos color rubí.  
  
"Mi nombre es Joseph Shimamura y realmente es esta una joven hermosa, es una pena que quede aquí perdida en el bosque. Permítanme que la lleve a palacio, donde será cuidada para que no la olviden"- dijo el príncipe con una profunda tristeza.  
  
"Por nosotros encantados ¿No quiere llevarse también este pequeño? Esta solo y triste; Francoise De Las Nieves era como su madre y no podemos separarlos"- dijo con desvergüenza el Cyborg Jet extendiéndole a Ivan al príncipe Shimamura.  
  
"Por mi encantado, siempre me han gustado los niños- dijo el príncipe Joseph con singular alegría recibiendo entre sus brazos al Cyborg Ivan- Shimitsi y Ozaru tomen la caja de cristal que contiene a Francoise De Las Nieves y llévensela a caballo"  
  
Pero fue tanta la "mala" suerte, que los torpes lacayos tropezaron con el pie del Cyborg Chang que no estaba muy de acuerdo en que se llevaran a Francoise De Las Nieves lejos de su vista y dejaron caer la caja al suelo.   
  
El golpe sacudió el cuerpo de Francoise De Las Nieves y el trozo de manzana que aún estaba en su garganta cayó al suelo. La joven volvió a la vida y el príncipe se enamoró perdidamente de ella llevándola consigo a su reino para convertirla en su esposa.  
  
Aquí terminaría la historia de Francoise De Las Nieves pero ¿no quieren saber qué pasó con la Diosa Hera? Como era su costumbre un día la Diosa preguntó:  
  
"Fantasma Negro que cuelgas de mi pared, dime ya quién es la más hermosa mujer".  
  
Y el espejo mientras leía una revista contestó:  
  
"La futura esposa del príncipe Joseph Shimamura, es".  
  
Tanta curiosidad despertó en la reina esta respuesta que decidió asistir a la boda real para ver quién era esa nueva princesa, pero al ver que no era otra que Francoise De Las Nieves, fue tal su ataque de furia que murió.  
  
Y así fue como Francoise De Las Nieves Y Los Siete Cyborg vivieron felices por siempre. 

****

****

**FIN **

__

__

_N.T.: Ninguna tortuga de carey fue lastimada para la realización de este cuento._


End file.
